


Singing

by Siberianskys



Series: Coming To Terms [17]
Category: Dark Angel (TV)
Genre: Bisexuality, Coming Out, Developing Relationship, Hanging Out, Karaoke, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 05:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14969861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys





	Singing

Alec was beginning to feel more comfortable in his own skin and thought that was, because his co-workers didn't seem to give a damn about who he was dating; he startled when Logan rose from the chair next to him to take his turn at the karaoke mic.


End file.
